Undercover Slayer
by Center of the Galaxy
Summary: Ever wonder how Buffy ended up in the cafeteria scene of She's All That? When Giles senses major demon activity coming from a high school acroos town, he sends an undercover Buffy to figure out what's going on. *Buffy crossover with She's All That*
1. Duty

_**Author's Note: **__What can I say? I love She's All That and I had to do this story after I saw Sarah Michelle Gellar in it. I hope you enjoy!_

Buffy Summers causally walked into the cafeteria of the school that she was now spying in. She slowly looked to her left and then her right, checking for anything out of the normal—supernaturally, of course—she knew that nothing normal ever really happened at a High School. Especially one that was majorly obsessed with Prom Queen Posters.

Specifically, posters advocating for some girls named Taylor and Lainely as the 'right' choices for Prom Queen.

Buffy sighed and ran a hand through her blonde bangs. The rest of her hair was piled on top of her head today, but it still seemed frustrating to her.

This was definitely the last time she let Giles talk her into being spy.

She flashbacked to when Giles had called her into the library during her math class. At the time, she had been happy. Any way for her to get out of her daily Geometry lesson sounded good to her. She had arrived at the library relatively quickly and found Giles frowning at a newspaper. That was never a good sign.

"Hey Giles," She greeted, pulling up a chair to where he was sitting. "What's going on?"

Giles didn't answer. He adjusted his glasses as the frown increased.

"Earth to Giles," She said. "Giles, you there?"

Her Watcher looked up from the paper, a little startled.

"Ah Buffy," He muttered. "You're here."

"Yep!" Buffy exclaimed cheerfully. "So, what's up?"

"I need you to go check out this high school," He said in a daze, fixing his glasses once again.

"Ooh! Field Trip!" She yelled with fake enthusiasm and then she frowned. "Giles, seriously, do I have to go? What's wrong with this school? Are they on a Hellmouth too?"

"Heavens, no!" Giles exclaimed. "But, I've heard reports that there has been a lot of demon activity going on there."

Buffy sighed. She hated her own high school enough. There was no way she wanted to go to another one.

"Do I have to go? I have a date with Angel tonight . . ." Her voice trailed off and her eyes filled with sadness. She loved Angel—a lot—and she hated to miss her date with him.

"Buffy, you are the Slayer and it is your duty—"

"To stop demons, monsters, vampires, etc." She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know Giles, you've only said it like five billion times."

"Well, it obviously bears repeating." He informed her. "You leave now."

"Now?" Buffy questioned. "But my mom and Angel—"

"I shall inform Angel and Willow will be covering for you with your mother." Giles began to push her towards the door. "I'm good friends with the principal so, you don't need to worry about how you're getting in." He shoved her out the library door. "The address is in your bag with your other slayer objects."

The door closed and Buffy stood out in the hall, wondering how the heck she got roped into this.

"Well," She sighed. "At least, I won't have to go to English today."

She headed towards the parking lot.

_**Author's Note: **__Reviews are super cool!_


	2. Special Treatment

_**Author's Note: **__Sorry it took so long to update this! I've had writer's block for such a long time! Forgive me and enjoy!_

She didn't like the look of this school as soon she pulled into the parking lot. This school had a lot more spirit than Sunnydale High as Buffy could see by the many multi-colored posters advertising the prom.

As she stepped out of the car, Buffy felt envy enter her being. She would never be able to go to her prom next year. She had too many Slayer duties to attend to and who knew—maybe she wouldn't even be alive in time for the prom. She could be six feet under.

"Could you be anymore morbid, Buffy?" She muttered to herself as she slung her bag around her shoulders. She did a quick scan of the school from where she stood and sensed nothing out of the ordinary, but she would have to wait for nightfall to be certain.

"Hey hottie!" A boy exclaimed from the quad, eyeing her up and down. Buffy sighed and quickly made her way to the office. Boys like that didn't interest her and would never interest her. They were stupid and didn't care for anything but themselves. Now Angel, on the other hand . . . she smiled dreamily. She loved him so much! There was nothing she wouldn't be willing to give to be with him forever.

As she pushed opened the doors to the office, she made a mental note to call him when she wasn't busy. She walked over to a large desk with a middle-aged woman typing furiously on her computer.

"Hi, I'm—"

"Miss Buffy Summers," The woman replied, never letting her gaze look at Buffy. "I've been told about your "special case" from Mr. Giles." She handed Buffy a piece of white paper. "Here's your class schedule and I've already come up with a list of excuses to get you out of detention so you may pursue your activities at night freely."

"Um . . . thanks." Buffy turned around and walked out the door. She was pretty shocked that Giles had so much sway over the people here and she kind of wished that she could this kind of treatment at her school.

Looking over her list, she saw that English was her first class. She groaned.

This field trip was turning into a real bummer.

_**Author's Note: **__Next, we'll meet up with Zack and Lainely! Review please! _


	3. Meeting New People

_**Author's Note: **__Please note that Zack and his girlfriend have already broken up here and that's why he hits on Buffy. Enjoy!_

The English classroom was down the hall and by the time Buffy got there, the class had already started. The Slayer sighed to herself since she knew that she would definitely be noticed by everyone which was totally awkward! She placed her hand on the door and then forced herself in. The class immediately stared up at her and some whispered to each other. Buffy nervously tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Can I help you?" The teacher, a balding man in his later 30's, questioned. Buffy handed him her class schedule and he nodded. "Welcome to English, Miss Summers." He pointed to a seat in the last row next to a girl with brown hair and glasses. She had all of her books out and she looked like she was taking copious notes. Buffy sat down next to her, smiled, and held her hand out.

"I'm Buffy Summers," She whispered. The girl looked startled, much like Willow had when Buffy had introduced herself to her.

"Um, I'm Laney Boggs."

"Cool, today's my first day and I was hoping you'd be able to catch me up to speed." Truth was, Buffy needed this girl to see if she knew about any strange things going on at the school. Surely, a brain like her would know if people had died mysteriously. Still, making a new friend wouldn't be a bad idea anyway. While she loved her other friends dearly, sometimes you just needed a change of pace.

"Sure, no problem," Laney answered passing some of her notes over to Buffy. "But, just so you know, I'm kind of a geek at this school. If you want to be in the "in" crowd, you should probably stop talking to me." Buffy smiled. This girl was totally like Willow.

"I'm not really interested in the "in" crowd." She flipped through the notes not really caring what was on the page.

"Oh, well, that's good," Laney answered a little in shock. Buffy smiled to reassure her that she didn't care about fitting in.

At that moment, the door burst opened.

"Mr. Siler." The teacher greeted with anger in his tone. "Nice of you to join us."

At that moment, an incredibly cute guy walked in. He wasn't Buffy's type, but she could tell that all the girls in this room wanted him, well, except for Laney. She simply sighed and looked over her notes. The guy took a seat in the open desk in front of Buffy. He then turned around and smiled as he saw her.

"Laney, who have you been keeping hostage back here?" He smiled cockily and Laney just ignored him. He held out his hand. "Zack Siler."

"Buffy Summers," Buffy answered and then she added quickly, "And I'm not available." He turned back around and she remained invisible to him for the rest of the class. The bell rang and Buffy waited as Laney grabbed her things.

"So, what do you have next?" Laney asked.

"Math, you?"

"Me too." Laney replied. "I'll show you where it is."

"Cool," Buffy smiled and followed. So far this school seemed pretty normal.

Well, as normal as a high school could be that is.

_**Author's Note: **__Review please! _


	4. What About Your Boyfriend?

_**Author's Note: **__Yay for another chapter! _

The rest of her classes flew by easily as this school was more focused on the basics than on actually teaching anything—not that it was the school's fault that it was this way, the students simply didn't care about anything but the upcoming prom. Buffy's prom wasn't for two more years, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to go. She probably wouldn't even be alive in two more years and that was something that she had gotten used to. Her life was going to be incredibly short and one day when she was patrolling, some evil entity was going to get her and then she would die and a new slayer would be called.

Simple as that.

"So, you have a boyfriend?" Laney questioned as they walked out of their last class together.

"Yeah, I do." Buffy answered heading towards her locker. It was amazing how set up she was in this school. She had everything and more than at Sunnydale High! If this demon hunting didn't pan out, she was thinking of transferring here. She smirked thinking of Giles' face if she actually told him that she was transferring. It would a hilarious prank that she would have to try out soon!

"Is he nice?" Laney persisted.

"Yeah," Buffy mumbled, feeling a wave of happiness wash over. Angel was wonderful. He was her guardian and one of her best friends. Sure, he could be a little cryptic at times, but all in all, he was her soul mate. "I love him."

"You love him?" Laney repeated astonished. "How can you possibly love him? You're only a teenager!" Buffy slammed her locker door and faced Laney.

"Look, Laney," She begun. "I know my own heart and I know that I love him. Sure, I might be young, but I know how I feel and I don't have to justify them to you!" She saw Laney flinch as she said this, but at the moment, Buffy didn't care. She stormed out and went to her car and sighed as she tossed everything into it. Sighing, she rested her head on the steering wheel.

This was going to be a long night.

_**Author's Note: **__I know this story is a bit strange, but please review! _


	5. In the Dark

_**Author's Note: **__And finally, Angel shows up! Yay! _

Night descended on the town and Buffy sighed as she snuck onto the school grounds. She knew it had been wrong to snap at Laney like that and she was feeling pretty bad about it. Buffy knew Laney was just speaking the truth about most normal teenagers who didn't know what true love was and that she had no idea how different from her life was from Buffy's. Sighing, the Slayer ran a hand through her hair.

"Buffy?"

She spun around, stake raised to protect herself from what she was sure was someone that meant her harm. The sight that greeted her caused the stake to fall out of her hand. Her mouth dropped open and she was sure that she definitely didn't look attractive at the moment, but she couldn't stop.

"Angel?"

"Hey." A smile graced the Slayer's features as she felt herself light up with excitement. Angel was here! He smirked a little as she recovered from her shock and went to hug him.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked quickly, not really caring about the response.

"Giles let me know that you were demon hunting," He replied coolly, his arms securely holding her to him. Buffy wished that he would never let go. She could just stay in his arms for eternity—as cheesy as she knew that sounded. Still, she was glad to see a familiar face. "I decided to come check up on you."

"You were worried!" She accused with a happy grin as broke from his embrace.

"Was not!" He replied defensively, but she placed her hands on her hips and he knew that he was caught. "Ok, maybe just a little."

"I'm glad you came," Buffy confessed as the two began walk down one of the dark hallways of the school. "It's weird to be in a place where there's no cemetery." She twirled a strand of her hair nervously around her finger. Was she really so far from normal that she thought it was odd not to be fighting any supernatural beings? God, she really needed a life.

"Help!" a scream pierced through the still night and instantly Buffy was off, rushing down the corridors until she barged into a lab. Stake raised, she was ready to fight off anything coming her way. "Oh my god, new girl, like please help me!" Buffy frowned when she saw what the real situation was—a chemistry experiment gone wrong and now white foam was pouring out of a test tube.

"What are you doing here this late?" Buffy questioned as she put her stake away. She looked for Angel, but sighed when she realized that he must've been hiding in the shadows. The Slayer stepped into the room and moved to the frightened girl—a freshmen from what Buffy could tell—and then grabbed some paper towels in order to try and clean it up.

Big mistake.

The last thing Buffy saw was the girl's face changing from human to something entirely different.

The Slayer was caught.

_**Author's Note: **__Well that can't be good . . . review please! _


	6. Fight!

_**Author's Note: **__Long time no see, yeah? Sorry for that! Please enjoy this update! _

The first thing Buffy could think of was the fact that this girl was demon. A demon would mean that Giles had been right and something horrible was happening at this high school. The second thing Buffy thought of was the fact that she was trapped in a room with said demon and knowing that she would possibly have no back up.

Sometimes, it sucked to be Buffy.

"A Slayer?" The demon hissed. The friend girl façade had been stripped away to reveal a disgusting interior. Blood shot eyes and fangs, tangled locks of black hair and sharp claws. "It would seem as if my night is finally going to get exciting!"

The demon charged, but Buffy was ready for her. The Slayer quickly countered with a sharp blow to the demon's stomach that sent her flying backwards. There was no way in hell that Buffy was going to be caught tonight. Not now and not ever!

"Is that all you got?" She could practically hear Giles' disapproving voice as she challenged the demon, but Buffy knew that she would win. Well, she had least hoped and if she was going down then she wasn't going to go down without a fight. "Bring it!"

"Stupid mortal!" The demon screamed as she charged once more. Buffy felt herself hit a wall behind her, fracturing it, and she quickly jumped back up just to dodge a fist. Buffy then kicked the legs, sending the demon sprawling on the floor and then Buffy hurriedly glanced for a weapon.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Buffy muttered as she saw the demon getting back up. She needed something to kill this demon and her stake wouldn't cut it. And then as the demon was about to charge once more, a sword suddenly skewered it and the demon fell to the floor before disintegrating. Angel stood silently behind the split wall and Buffy shot him a smile. He had saved her once more.

"Are you ok?" He asked gruffly, making his way to her.

"Peachy keen," Buffy answered as she took a deep breath in. "I'm just fine." He gently rubbed her cheek as he took in every detail of her, his eyes scanning for any injuries. She turned her face away.

"Buffy—" He began.

"I said I'm fine," She told him curtly. She hated being babied by him. He had to trust her skills. She wasn't the Slayer for nothing after all. "Ok?" He nodded, but Buffy could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I . . ." He let the rest of his sentence trail off as began to think. Buffy sighed and put her arms around him. She didn't want him to brood over this—heaven knows he already had enough guilt on his shoulders.

"It's ok." She assured him.

And for that one small moment, it was.

_**Author's Note: **__And as always, review! _


	7. Belief

_**Author's Note: **__Has it really been so long since I updated? Sorry for making you wait! Please enjoy! _

"Oh," A gasp came from behind Buffy and she spun around as Angel protectively stood by her. "Oh, my God!"

"Laney!" Buffy choked out. Laney's eyes had seemed to widen to an unthinkable size and she was staring fearfully at the sword covered with green blood on the floor. The teenager seemed petrified and a bit traumatized.

"Wha—?" Laney's voice died out and Buffy tried to think of some logical excuse to explain this to her. Trick of the light? Drama rehearsal? What would work? "Buffy, you just . . . I mean, how?" Angel increased his protective grip on Buffy's shoulder. Buffy sighed and ran hand through her blonde hair before taking a step forward.

"Laney," Buffy's voice was like that of a person talking to a frightened animal. "I know this is all very odd and confusing—"

"You killed Jessica!"

"Jessica?" Buffy questioned as one of her eyebrows rose.

"Yeah!" Laney shouted, nearly on the verge of tears. "Jessica asked me to come and help her study Chemistry tonight. We had gotten permission from the lab teacher ahead of time and you killed her!"

"They've infiltrated the school then," Angel whispered to her. "You'd better call Giles."

"And who are you?" Laney questioned.

"Look, Laney," Buffy began. "I know this is going to sound crazy but, well," Buffy took a deep breath in before continuing. "I'm a Vampire Slayer who was sent to your school to root out any demons that could be hiding."

"And Jessica?" Laney's tone was calmer than Buffy expected, but Buffy didn't allow herself to hope that she would believe her.

"A demon who was probably trying to kill you." Angel added as he picked up the sword and wiped some of the green blood off.

"I just don't understand," Laney vented as she began to pace the room. "This is crazy! Vampires and demons don't exist!"

"Laney, I know this is hard," Buffy started. "And you could rationalize this any way you see fit, but I'm just trying to help. My job is to protect normal people from all the things that go bump in the night." Laney sat down on the floor, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"Buffy." Laney sighed as she rubbed her temples. Buffy shot her a small smile.

"Ok then," Buffy mumbled, trying to ignore the sting of not being believed. "Let's get you home in case any of them come back—" Buffy reached for her but Laney shrugged away. "Laney, I can't leave you here no matter how angry you might be." Laney didn't say anything. Angel took a step forward and met Laney's gaze.

"My name's Angel," Angel greeted with a small smile. "Everything's going to be alright now. Trust Buffy, ok?" He held out his hand and Laney reluctantly took it. Pulling her up, Angel then let go of her hand and helped guide her towards the door.

"Buffy," Laney froze at the doorway and Buffy waited. "Just give me some time."

"Time?" Buffy questioned.

"To get used to this," Laney mumbled. "I want to help you but I need to just adjust, ok?" Buffy couldn't believe she had just heard this. Laney believed her and still wanted to be friends with her? That was . . . amazing!

"Of course," Buffy replied quickly. "Angel will take you home while I deal with . . . um, this mess."

Laney nodded and then walked out of the room. Angel shot Buffy a grin and then left leaving Buffy with the mess. She had to call Giles and let him know what was going on but not now. Now, Buffy had to clean up and then figure out if Laney was a target of the demons or if she had just been another random victim.

Laney believed her.

That made Buffy happy. Maybe things wouldn't be too bad after all.

_**Author's Note: **__Review please! _


	8. Denial

_**Author's Note: **__I'm sorry for the long delay! Please enjoy this chapter!_

The next morning, Buffy noticed that Laney had avoided her in class.

At lunch Buffy sat by herself and eyed Laney from a distance. Buffy sighed as she rose from the table and made her way over to the girl. There was no point in trying to draw this out—she just needed to make sure Laney wouldn't go around spreading rumors about Buffy.

"Laney—" Buffy didn't a chance to finish her sentence because Laney suddenly stood up and ran outside. Grimacing, Buffy chased after her. "Can't we talk?" Laney's only response was to turn up the speed and Buffy was glad that she had her Slayer strength with her because Laney was fast. By the time she had caught up with her, Laney had managed to make it to the school's football field. Buffy quickly pulled her arm and spun Laney around to face her.

"Don't kill me!" Laney shouted and Buffy felt confusion seep into her system.

"Kill you?" She echoed.

"Jessica didn't deserve what you did to her—"

"You do remember the part about her being a demon, right?" Buffy questioned.

"Demons don't exist!" Laney protested. Buffy smiled ruefully. So, this is what it had come down to, huh? A good old-fashioned case of denial. It made sense, if Buffy thought about it. Laney had seen something so horrible, something that most people couldn't accept. Buffy wondered why she was surprised. She had seen this same thing happened to Cordelia over and over again whenever Buffy saved her. Despite the overwhelming amount of evidence placed before her, Cordelia would always come up with some logical excuse to justify her experience with the supernatural. Laney was doing that now too.

"Laney, listen—"

"No, you listen!" Laney spat. "I'm going to go to the police and tell them what you've done—"

"And when they ask for proof, what will you give them?" Buffy asked as chuckled dryly. "Hate to break it to you Laney, but they're not just going to take your word for it." Laney seemed to process, frowning slightly before meeting Buffy's gaze.

"You get out of this school." Laney tried to order, but she sound scared and pitiful.

"I will," Buffy assured her. "Once my job is done."

"You're going to kill more people?" Laney questioned, voice rising in panic.

"Not people," Buffy clarified. "Demons. Monsters. Things that go bump in the night."

"Things like that don't exist." Laney told her with a shaky breath.

"Maybe not for you," Buffy replied. "But for me, they're part of my everyday life."

"You're crazy!" Laney spat and Buffy tried not to let the disappointment show on her face. She should've been expecting this—Laney was only human. Still, it hurt to lose someone Buffy was starting to consider a friend.

"Listen, forget about what you saw," Buffy ordered gently. "And by the time you forget it, I'll be gone."

"I can't forget!" Laney protested.

"You already have." Buffy said with a small smile before walking away.

It was time to call Giles.

* * *

"_And you're sure?" _

"Yes, Giles," Buffy replied. "She was pretending to be a student too. Totally not going to make my job any easier."

"_Yes, I suppose that is true." _Giles said and Buffy could practically imagine him cleaning his glasses. It was funny how much she missed him, even if he was so old-fashioned and hopelessly confused when it came to teenagers.

"I'm going to find them all though," Buffy informed him. "But if you could give me some help? Some way to figure out who's a demon and who's not?"

"_I'm afraid that will take some work," _Giles mumbled. _"I will need to consult some more obscure texts for that and possibly call on a few colleagues."_

"Well, let me know." Buffy told him with a sigh. She wanted to go home.

"_Indeed, I will," _Her watcher replied. _"I will be in touch with you later." _He hung up and Buffy felt completely alone. She couldn't believe she was saying this, but she actually missed Sunnydale. She missed the people there and even the patrolling there. Here, everything was so screwed up. Here, everyone hated her.

As if being the Slayer didn't already have enough drawbacks as it was.

_**Author's Note: **__Due to __**She's All That**__ not having a category on this site and __**Buffy**__ not having a category just for crossovers, I've no choice but to place this crossover in the main section. If anyone knows where this story belongs on this site, please let me know! And please review! _


End file.
